


A Judgement of Good Character

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Gregory Horror Stories [1]
Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Tagged When Used - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of story requests for Gregory Horror Show! Please message me if you would like to see a particular prompt on here! Nothing is impossible to write!</p><p>Uploaded with full permission from the official gregoryhorrorstories tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Judgement of Good Character

Why does he have to be so interested in him?

Judgement Boy grumbled to himself as he slowly rolled down the hallway. Roulette Boy trailed close behind him, giggling, drool dribbling down his lip as he tried to keep up with him. Judgement Boy rolled his eyes. Didn’t he see that he had places to be and people to judge? It was so annoying, he was half-tempted to scare him away.

Finally, unable to take it much longer, Judgement Boy turned around quickly, glaring down at the Roulette Board.

“What?! What do you want?!” Judgement Boy demanded. “I’m a very busy person, I don’t have all day to–”

“JB, JB!” Roulette Boy chimed, interrupting him. Judgement Boy raised an eyebrow.

“Yes? What is it?” he questioned. 

“Let’s play sometime!” Roulette Boy answered happily. “I want to play, JB! Let’s play! Yippee!” 

Judgement Boy stared at him for the longest time. For whatever  _very_  strange reason, he thought Roulette Boy looked very…cute when he was so eager to play with him. However, he stopped his wandering affectionate thoughts, and simply looked away from him.

“Fine, just…leave me alone!” he mumbled. Roulette Boy’s eyes grew wide, and he laughed brightly and let out another “Yippee!” in celebration before bounding down the hallway in the other direction. Judgement Boy only shook his head, continuing on his path while wondering what caused him to suddenly see Roulette Boy as anything except annoying.

 


End file.
